villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ogel
Ogel is the main antagonist of the Lego series, Alpha Team. His name is LEGO spelled backwards, possibly implying that he some type of anti-Lego character. In-Universe Description Ogel is the main antagonist of the Alpha Team, and is constantly coming up with various schemes to defeat them. His first plot was to use his Mind Control Orbs to turn regular minifigures into mindless skeleton-like Drones, and to use them as an army. The This plan was foiled when the Drones were reverted to normal by the destruction of the Orbs. In this confrontation, Ogel lost one of his hands. He returned the following year with a new plan to use a new type of Orb to create an army of mutated sea creatures, and use them to control the world's oceans. That plan was thwarted when Dash Justice reversed the controls to the Orb making machine, destroying his new underwater base. although the base was destroyed, but Ogel escaped before it exploded. His third and final plan for world domination was to freeze time with new Ice Orbs, which were capable of freezing anything. His plan succeeded, but he was then defeated once and for all by special agent Zed in his Blizzard Blaster. The Game Ogel appears as the main antagonist of the 2000 video game based on the Lego Alpha team series. Here, his plot is similar to his first plot: Using the original orbs to control local people, turning them into zombie minions. He succeded in capturing all but one of the Alpha Team members and already has control over a substantial amount of people. Here, his face is not visible and he seems to need an oxygen tank to survive. He conveniently appears every time a member of the team is rescued and gloats about a new security measure or type of guard he has employed only to be defeated again a few stages later, though he is extremely arrogant and never stops bragging until the very end. Ogel also has four bases around the globe to secretly mine and manufacture the mind control devices. (A private island, a massive network of caverns, a deep sea lab, and an arctic command center) His final plot involved launching a massive rocket full orbs at the atmosphere causing everyone on earth to be under his control. (Zombie apocalypse?) He is defeated in the end when the rocket is shut down. Strangely, none the team members face him directly and he is defeated non-violently. He jumps and kicks about until he accidently presses a self destruct button which was right behind him. He is presumed dead in the end due to the fact that he also destroys his oxygen device and probably would not have been able to escape, though this remains unclear. It is presumed that the people he controlled were returned to normal as the remaining orbs were undoubtedly destroyed. It also not explained what happened to the other bases that were not destroyed but it can be presumed that they were raided and dismantled by the Alpha team or some other force or possibly even used for more benign purposes. Trivia *Ogel island is referenced again in the 2001 lego video game, Lego Island 2. Here, the villain in the story has a base on an asteroid called "Ogel Island". It is unclear whether this has anything to do with Lego Alpha team or not. It may simply be borrowing from the "Anti-lego, Anti-fun, OGEL, LEGO" moniker. Category:Lego Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Karma Houdini Category:Monster Master Category:Polluters Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Inconclusive Category:Video Game Villains